Forever
by KayLynn911
Summary: A twisted love triangle from centuries past repeats itself in present day.


_This is an original story branced off from Dracula. Just read and you'll understand. I wrote this for a scary fiction contest at my school, tell me what you think._

**_Forever_**

**IM CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU AND JOHN:**

**John: **Hey babe, you still up?

**You: **Yeah, still working on that paper for English.

**John: **Which one?

**John: **Oh, wait, nvm. I still have to do that.

**You: **Ugh, it's taking me forever.

**John: **What was yours on again?

**You: **Don't laugh.

**John: **Haha, okay.

**You: **Dracula's love triangle.

**John:** …

**You: **?

**John: **You told me not to laugh!

**You: ***Glares*

I sighed and minimized the conversation, looking back at my paper again. Something was missing--it sounded boring, and a story like this shouldn't. I peeked over at the clock on my nightstand: eleven-thirty. Technically, this wasn't waiting until the last minute, but I hated to procrastinate. I typed for a few minutes, the clicking of the keyboard being the only sound I heard.

My instant messenger flashed. I clicked it again and my conversation with John came up.

**IM CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU AND JOHN:**

**John: **Babe?

**You: **What?

**John: **What's the story?

**You: **You're such a suck-up, you know that?

**John:** *smirks* Ya, I know.

**You: **Fine. Long story short, Dracula was in love with Irina but she was in love with his brother, Jonathan Harker. In the end Irina kills herself to get away from Dracula and his 'love'. Harker is killed and Dracula is left alone.

**You: **Legend has it that he never died…Dracula, I mean. They say that he's searching for the right body to host his beloved's soul so he can resurrect her.

**John: **Wow, that's creepy.

**You:** What is?

**John: **My middle name is Harker.

**You: **John Harker…Jonathan Harker…

**John: **Ya, that's weird.

**You:** Want to know what else is weird?

**John:** You and your superstitions. *smirks*

**You: **Not funny. We look alike, Irina and I.

**John: **Now you're just screwing with me.

**You: **No, I'm not. Look for yourself.

**You: **_PICTURE WAS SENT_

**John: **Creepy…

**You: **That's what I thought.

John and I have been inseparable since third grade, but we only started dating two years ago. We're both seniors this year, and we both applied to all of the same colleges, so I guess you could say that we'll always be close.

I yawned and closed my paper. I found myself humming; I hated when the house was too quiet. It made no sense that John and I were both home alone, but in separate houses. Both of our parents went to the same party at my dad's work, and they said they'd be late.

**IM CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU AND JOHN:**

**You: **Come over.

**John: **Now?

**You: **Yeah.

**John: ***Grins* Be there in a minute.

I smiled and giggled to myself, skipping off to the bathroom to clean up before he got here. He only lived just down the street; he'd probably walk. I grabbed my toothbrush and brought it to my lips.

A crash sounded from the kitchen. Startled, I jumped and dropped the toothbrush in the sink. I peeked out into the hall and looked into the kitchen. An overturned chair seemed to stare back at me.

"That's weird," I said aloud to myself, forgetting the toothbrush and fixing the chair. I didn't have any animals, and wind couldn't knock over a chair, could it? I looked over at the open window and shrugged, too excited about seeing John to care about rebellious furniture.

Another noise came from the next room and I walked towards it. "John, is that you?" He should have known better than to mess with me like this, I hated being home alone, especially at night.

No answer replied to my question, so I turned around to finish brushing my teeth and walked right into what felt like a brick wall. I stumbled and fell back on the floor, and when I looked up to yell at John I gasped.

Standing above me was a man--a tall, extremely attractive man. He offered me his hand to help me up and I accepted it graciously, not stopping to think of why he was here. My head told me to run, but my heart told me stay. I looked into the dark eyes of the boy before me and I couldn't speak. His looks alone sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't think straight…all I could see was him. A smile formed upon those perfect lips and he spoke in his thick Transylvanian accent,

"Mina."

I nearly melted at the sound of my name in that accent and he seemed to breathe that in. There was no fear--not really anyways. Sure, my head was still telling me to run, but from what? What could this beautiful creature possibly do to me?

"Perfect…" I felt a cold hand caress my cheek and I shivered again as he brushed the hair from my neck and leaned in. A sharp crack echoed through the kitchen and the man retreated a few steps, turning to face what had smacked his head. John stood there with a frying pan in hand.

"Hey! Back off my girl, man!"

I was wrenched back into reality by John's voice. John. He looked over at me and I nodded, answering his unspoken question if I was all right. "Stay back, Mina."

The Transylvanian smirked, watching John with an amused expression and I pressed my back against the wall furthest from them. _Please be careful, John_, I pleaded silently.

"Your girl? Hmm…you must be Harker." He hissed the name.

John took a step back, a little freaked out now. "Well, Harker, I'm sure you know how the story ends." He let out a short laugh and grabbed John's throat, picking him up off the floor.

I watched in terror as John struggled against the man's grip, then with sudden adrenaline, propelled myself forward, hitting him from behind. He barely moved as I staggered back a few feet, and he simply grinned as he tossed John across the kitchen into the cabinets. I gasped and backed away, feeling around for something, anything to defend myself. No sound was coming from the heap of broken cabinets that John lay under. My eyes welled with tears.

_This isn't real…it can't be_. I kept telling myself. I was dreaming. I fell asleep at my computer talking to John. Yeah, that's it. Wake up!

He strode towards me, looking ever so gentle, but after a stolen glance at the heap that was John's tomb, I looked at him not with terror but with disgust.

"Get out," I said, surprising myself by how confident I sounded. Was it not just a moment ago that I could barely say anything in his presence? He made his way towards me, his movements slow and smooth. He got closer and closer until I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. My knees felt weak, like they'd give out at any second. He gripped my chin delicately. "Sleep, my Mina. When you awake you will be where you truly belong." I could feel my eyelids droop slightly and I fell forward into a pair of strong arms.

* * * * *

I yawned slightly and rolled onto my side, waking up slowly. I felt as though I had gotten the best sleep in my entire life. I stretched and my hands glided over silk, it felt smooth against my fingertips. I enjoyed the feeling, but stopped myself suddenly. My bed didn't have silk sheets. My eyes popped open and I looked around, trying not to move too much.

Red and black sheets, curtains, and walls surrounded me. "Where am I?" I whispered, thinking aloud. I heard movement in the room and sat up so fast that vertigo overcame me. I held my head and my eyes fell upon the beautiful creature that had been in my house. But, had he been in my house?

He smiled and glided across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. His dark eyes seized mine, and I found myself unable to look away.

"I was starting to think you'd never wake up, did you sleep well?" I was taken aback by his bedside manner and I just nodded. He smiled again, "We haven't really been properly introduced, have we?" I shook my head and he took my hand gently and brought it to his lips, "You, my dear, can call me Drake." My lips formed the word and he smiled wider, kissing my hand sweetly. Not caring for introductions, I blurted,

"Where's John?"

Drake scowled and his grip on my hand tightened. I gasped at the sudden change in mood and he spoke through clenched teeth,

"It would be best if you'd forget Harker." His tone made me shiver, and suddenly he seemed dangerous. That anger that flared in his eyes at the mention of John faded and he relaxed, looking down and releasing me from his impermeable gaze and grip. I took the opportunity to breathe, looking around the room for the closest exit. When I looked back at him he was watching me.

"You'll like it here, I promise," he said, rising to his feet and looking down at me. "Meet me in the dining room at six for dinner," he said simply, then after one last longing glance, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

A silent tear made its way down my cheek but I couldn't understand why. I wasn't scared, not really anyway. He wasn't going to hurt me, not yet. I swallowed hard and looked over at the clock ticking on the wall. It ticked a few times before I comprehended the time, five-thirty. A sigh escaped my lips then, and something caught my eye.

Hanging on the headboard by my feet was a black silk dress. Very subtle. I ran my hand over the fabric and then got out of the bed, walking over to the window. It was open so I leaned out slightly, only to recoil away quickly, my heart practically leaping out of my chest. The window overlooked a cliff, and it dropped down farther than the eye could see. My breathing was staggered, my fear of heights overcoming me. I couldn't handle heights, at all. I backed away from the window and shook my head, trying not to think about it.

When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed I stopped, and turned, looking at the dress. I picked it up and held it to my chest, smiling. As much as I hated it, Drake had a good sense of fashion. The dress looked expensive, and felt it as I don it. I did a small twirl and looked around the room for a mirror, but found none.

"That's strange," I thought out loud, then it hit me, "Drake…Dracula." I shook my head vigorously, "No, that's impossible."

I looked at the clock again and my jaw almost dropped, five-fifty. Where had the time gone? I ran a hand through my long hair and slipped out the door into the hallway. It was dark, it was the first time I really noticed how dark it was. My hand ran along the wall next to me as I made my way slowly down the hallway, exploring really. There were portraits on the wall, some of Drake, some of a family, and some of a beautiful woman I recognized from my research.

Irina stared back at me, and it was almost as if I was staring at my own reflection. I forced my eyes away and bit my lip. This couldn't be real, could it?

I scurried down the hallway and stumbled into the dining room, it was lighter in here, candles giving off a warm glow on the intricately set table. Sitting at the table was a man, but this man wasn't Drake.

"John!" I gasped, running to his side. He didn't respond. His eyes were closed, and his head down. "John, please answer me," I said imploringly. He didn't. I touched my hand to his cheek and another tear slid down my cheek. "Please, John, wake up…" My hand ran down his cheek to his neck, where it stopped short. I gaped at the two small red punctures on his neck, this was real.

I had to get him out of here. I pulled his chair away from the table slightly and groaned, frustrated. His wrists were tied to the chair tightly. I started on his right wrist, but without much luck.

"Get away from him!" boomed a voice from behind me. I spun around and my back slammed into the table, sending shivering shadows off the walls from the candles. Drake stood before me, dressed as elegantly as myself, except he was angry. I could practically feel the ire radiating from him. He pulled out a chair at the end of the table and nodded towards it. I looked down at John and then took my seat, half the table length from him. Drake pushed in my chair and then took his seat at the other end of the table.

I heard two claps, but did not see it, I was focused on John. What was wrong with him, why wouldn't he wake up? Before I knew it a plate was set in front of me. My stomach growled, as if on cue and I looked at the food. I was hungry, but I didn't want to eat.

"Eat, Mina…it's your favorite." He was right, but, how did he know that? I picked up my fork and touched it to the pasta, not planning on eating it. But, I could feel his eyes on me now, he wasn't going to let me get away with not eating it. I took a deep breath and I brought a small bite of the pasta to my mouth. It touched my tongue and the flavor was succulent. I swallowed and looked up at him, not needing to say anything. He knew I enjoyed it. He smiled, triumphant, and I noticed something else. There was no plate in front of him. He wasn't eating with me.

After just that one bite, I lost my appetite. The man sitting across from me was not a man; he was a monster, a sickening monster. No one would have believed me by looking at him, but I knew. I set down my fork and he frowned, but I didn't care.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, resentment in my voice. Again his anger flared, but this time I was expecting it.

"He is resting, for now," he sneered, his expression making it clear that he wouldn't be 'resting' for much longer. He looked at John and his eyes gave away his thoughts. He saw John as a small bump in the road to his destination. He would have me, no matter what he had to do.

"You can't kill him…"

"I can't?" he answered, almost too quickly. He looked confused now.

"No…because if he dies, then I die with him." Drake frowned, clearly not expecting that.

"I see," he said, thinking now. He leaned back in his seat and then spoke again after about a minute. "If you wish him to stay alive, then you stay. He can go, free of any further harm if you stay here with me."

I felt my jaw slack slightly and I quickly closed it, looking at John. I knew that I should be thinking this through, but my brain was fuzzy, working slowly. John was in bad shape, he looked pale and practically lifeless. If it weren't for the slow rise and fall of his chest I would have thought him dead. This opportunity was all I had to help him, to save him, and I wasn't going to let it pass me by.

I nodded and choked out, "Let him go." Drake rose to his feet, his hands on the table in front of him,

"You'll stay then? Forever?" he asked, seeming surprised. I nodded and looked at John, tears flowing freely now.

"Can I say goodbye?" Drake growled slightly, not liking that idea. "Please?" I asked, "Ten minutes?"

"Five," he grunted and snapped his fingers. John inhaled deeply and raised his head, opening his eyes slowly. I got up slowly and heard Drake exit the room. John looked around, a little disoriented and his eyes landed on me,

"M-mina?" he called quietly. I ran to his side and nodded,

"I'm right here, baby," I answered, practically sobbing at this point.

"Did he hurt you…?" he asked, his voice weak. I shook my head,

"No John, he hasn't hurt me. And he's letting you go," I smiled, "You're free." He didn't share my enthusiasm.

"What about you?" My smile faltered and he caught on right away, "Oh, hell no, Mina. You can't do this."

"I have no choice John, just let me help you."

"No, there has to be another way, I'm not leaving you with this psychopath."

"She has already made her decision, Harker; you'd do best to hold your tongue." Drake reentered the room and started to untie John's wrists. John did just that, he held his tongue until he was untied then he shoved Drake back and stood in front of me.

"You'll not have her!" Drake growled, the growl of something more animal than human and he stepped towards us. I pressed myself against John, my terrified eyes meeting Drake's. He stopped, barely breathing as he stepped back a few steps.

"Go," he said simply. Not waiting for a response. "Go! Before I change my mind, go!"

I watched him, suddenly overcome with guilt. He had looked so happy when he was with me, and now the pain on his face said it all. But why was he letting us go? What reason did he have to let us both free? I thought we had a deal.

John didn't waste any time, he took my hand and ran towards the door. I looked back one last time and caught the pained, angry face of Drake as John pulled me alongside him. We kept going until we were outside, and even then John kept us moving. He didn't look back, nor did I. Why had he let us go?

"John…?" I said, after a few minutes. "What did he do to you?" He didn't answer, so I looked down. It must have been hard for him; I couldn't imagine what he must have gone through while I was asleep. I was asleep for practically an entire day, who knows what could have happened. We walked in silence for a few moments then a loud crash sounded from behind us, followed by a yell. I cringed slightly and had to stop myself from looking back.

John was too quiet. "John?" I asked again, nudging him slightly with my elbow. He grunted in response, and walked on. Something was wrong.

I stayed quiet, just watching him, keeping an eye on him as we walked. I noticed a few things though, he was walking with a slight limp, and he was losing all color from his skin. He didn't look so good. It seemed like a lifetime of silence but we finally got to the main road. It was empty, but numerous street lamps were posted throughout. I smiled and pointed at a street sign, "John, look, we're almost home."

I looked back at him and my smile disappeared, he was holding his stomach. Somehow he had grown paler, and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. A low growl erupted from deep within his throat and he let go of my hand, doubling over.

I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder, "John?" his entire body was shaking now and he looked like he might be sick. "John, answer me, what's wrong?"

"Mina…" he looked up at me, his dark eyes reflecting Drake's. "Run."


End file.
